levelupnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swirling Giver (episode)
|Renaissance Faire- Neverfail goes to Renaissance Faire with Angie. They dicuss how how they have to put the leak in a tent and then bard him. Lyle comes up with another idea, but Wyatt and Dante say that Wyatt plans, Dante goes crazy animal style and Lyle is backup. Lyle gets angry and leaves. Lyle talks to Angie about it. Angie leaves to somewhere us, and Lyle goes to get a staff topper for Thunder Pole. Lyle accidently breaks one, but a man gives the staff topper owner a sack of gold to pay for it, since Lyle didn't have his wallet. The man leaves, and Lyle is confused. Wyatt and Dante are looking for for the leak and see a man dressing as a princess but decide he isn't the leak because they saw him at D&D and at the All Princess Rodeo. He was carrying caramel apples. They see Joaquin taking photos of a "Fat Guy in a Little Breastplate" for his blog. He tells a skate-a-court jester costume guy to move. Lyle comes over and Wyatt asks where he got it. They dicuss the guy who gave him the sack of gold, Wyatt thinks it's the leak. Dante and Wyatt argue with Lyle. The Princess Guy comes and gives them caramel apples. |Baer's Superstar Diner- Neverfail is at Baer's discussing the guy when Gus spills water on Angie's serving side. Angie yells at him. Angie tells Neverfail that she was being mean so people won't go to her side. Therefore, she doesn't have to serve a lot of people. She leaves, and Wyatt says if Lyle can't remember the guy, he can hypnotize Lyle. Angie goes over to Joaquin and tells him so has no customers, and takes a nap. Joaquin tells his friends to order from Angie because it's a good show to watch. They go to her, and she yells at them. Then, a swirling guy comes o the door. He sits next to Neverfail, and reveals that Lyle has to pay him it. He makes a card that says it wasn't a gift, and reveals he is a Swirling Giver. He leaves. |HQ- Neverfail is in HQ and tells Dante and Lyle that a Swirling Giver is from Unfree Freedonia and loans people gold. Dante and Wyatt say they are going to bard him. Lyle says that Huggingsons pay debt, and says Dante owes him 5 dollars. Dante says he doesn't. Lyle says they can raise money. |Mrs. Hillendale's Cookies Store- They sell cookies in front a a stor called Mrs. Hillendale's Cookies. Lady refuses to buy cookies, and Neverfail and Joaquin throw cookies at her. Mrs. Hillendale comes and pulls over their table, breaking all the cookies. |Car Wash- They go in front of a car wash and try to get cars washed. A man comes out from the real car wash and dumps water on Dante. Back in HQ, Dante says there total is 1200 not dollars, but pennies. Joaquin gives them 12 more dollars, and says he got it from the car wash owner for telling him about Neverfail. Joaquin quits helping them. Dante and Wyatt want to bard him, but Lyle wants to repay his debt. The Swirling giver goes into Lyle's room, and says Lyle can take forever to repay him. An elf comes in through a portal but Lyle bards him. The Swirling Giver says Lyle can work with him to repay his debt. In school, Neverfail is talking togather. Lyle says he was hanging out with "Swirly". Dante says Wyatt isn't cool, so Wyatt has to give him 5 dollars to prove he is cool. Dante gives the 5 dollars to Gus who is helping Joaquin sell tickets to see "Mean Angie" in Baer's. Everyone is at Angie's section, all clapping for her meanness. Lyle is talking to Swirly, and says he loaned gold to the people at the donut shop Gold, and they didn't appreciate it. Swirly said he wanted to be unpleasant and that he likes pink donuts. Dante goes to Swirly. Lyle is at the donut shop and has to wait for the girl to call him, even though he is the only person in the shop. Lyle said that Swirly wanted pink donuts, and the girl said she could make anything if she never had to see Swirly again. Therefore, she tells the other guy to make 2 dozen pink donuts. Dante and Wyatt are in a wide alleyway looking for the another leak and Dante as a new skateboard that looks like a hotdog. Wyatt says he wish Lyle were here. They see the elf, and Wyatt shoots a laser gun. The elf dodges the laser, and Dante hits the ground with Skullcracker, knocking over everything. The elf tells Neverfail he has to repay him. The elf tells them the Giver wants people to owe him so he can hang around all the time. He says making the Giver mad is a bad choice because he will swirl you and eat your face. Dante reveals he got the skateboard money from Swirly. Lyle gives Swirly the Donuts in Baer's, and tells him he has almost repayed his debt. He says Lyle has to do one more thing. He says a kid took some gold, and was rude and left. He said Lyle must bring Dante in so he can swirl him, and eat his face. In Baer's restroom, Swirly says the toilets can help him swirl Dante. Lyle says a spell to bard Swirly, but it does not work. In HQ they dicuss how to get rid of Swirly. Since he won't go away until all his debts are repaid, they need to repay him. Wyatt asks Lyle to up with a plan. Lyle says the elf would look good in pink. Gus and a boy both spill there drinks in Baer's at Angie's counter to get her mad, but she still holds back her anger, and the mean Angie show is over. Angie takes Swirly's payment, and says someone else will bring him change. Lyle brings Dante to the Giver. The elf, disguised as a waitress gives the Giver his change. Th Giver is unaware that it is the elf and that the change is the sack of gold the elf owes him until the elf reveals himself. Dante gives the Giver his hotdog skateboard. Because all his debts are repaid (Dante, skateboard; Lyle, Dante; the elf, gold; donut workers, pink donuts), Swirly goes back into the game. Wyatt uses cameras with flash and takes pictures so no one can see the Giver disappear. Dante takes the elf outside and bards him. At the Renaisance Faire, Neverfail puts donuts down in an arena and 2 knights fight for them. Joaquin says it will be awesome for his blog. Characters Heroes *Neverfail *Angie Villains/Leaks *Swirling Giver *Elf Minor *Joaquin *Gus *Staff Topper Owner *Princess Guy *Male Donut Shop Worker *Female Donut Shop Worker Weapons *Thunder pole-Osam Burray, Tornay a aboo berayus *Blast a ton 2.5-Laser Gun *Skullcracker Category:Episode